White Heart
by Enrawitch98
Summary: Takamine Nemu has no family. She lives a lonely and uninteresting life in an empty mansion. But as her past starts to catch up to her, she begins to realize that nothing is ever as it seems. And soon, she will put herself at risk because of a certain Dame... On Hiatus for the time being. Until I get out of the tough spot in chapter 2. If anyone wants to help, pm, please!


**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I am completely new here so that means that this is my first story on here. I hope that on this chapter I get at least a couple of reviews, or maybe even 3! That would be nice, considering no one here knows my work. **

**This chapter is an update from the previous first chapter. That chapter was crappy and had very little information. I have completely changed this chapter from the original. Only those of you that have read it before know how dramatically it has changed. I promise those readers, that this is waayyyy more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. I only own my OC and future OCs. If I did, I would have already used them to take over the world. ^_^**

**I hope my writing amazes you all! For sure this time.**

Chapter 1: When the Ground Opens Under You

I never thought that anything interesting would ever happen to me. Ever.

I mean, does anything interesting EVER happen to a 15 year old? Not usually.

But then, my life was extraordinarily uninteresting. I woke up, went to school, left school for a part-time job, bought food for the next day and dinner, and went to bed. That was a typical day for me. I think that the only element of my life that was interesting was the fact that I had no family, at all.

Some government agent found me in some scientist's lab as a baby. He was there to investigate the poor scientist, who had apparently done some illegal research involving something to do with portals? Yeah, definitely portals. Anyway, when this agent guy got to the "scene of the crime," there was no more scientist. However, there was me. Me in all my babyish glory.

I strangely had white hair as a baby, along with cerulean eyes. However, the day after I was found, my hair and eyes appeared to be dark brown. My agent told me this was probably their imagination.

A couple of the other scientists in the building suggested that I was the missing scientist (the scientist had white hair, he was albino). That was quickly taken out as a possibility, as I was the opposite gender. The missing scientist was male. I was obviously female, and had no striking features that the male scientist had (he was terribly marred and I was not).

It was decided that the scientist was trying to use me in some kind of experiment. I had Japanese features, so I was taken to Japan (the lab was in Italy). The government agent decided that I should be put in an orphanage, as it seemed that I had no family. I was given the surname Takamine, because that was the agent's name, and first name Nemu, because of the unusual amount of sleep I slept.

I was quickly taken out of the orphanage, because the government thought that maybe some of the scientist's accomplices would find me and continue their supposed experiments. I was put in the care of an FBI agent, Amanda Reyes. Put more realistically, she cared for me in name only. She was always busy.

I was REALLY in the care of her maid, Alice. She really hated being Amanda's maid, but she continued to work for her if only for my sake. As soon as I was 10, she figured I could take care of myself, and sneaked away from her job.

Anyways, that was the end of interesting part of my life. It really ended when I was 3, when no government agents checked on me anymore. So anything that had been interesting in my 15 years, I couldn't remember a single aspect of it.

But all of this was to violently change. It all began on a certain Saturday. . .

* * *

"Takamine Nemu! Get your ass out of bed!"

An extremely annoying voice woke me from a very disturbing dream. I was something about white-

"NEMU!"

I groaned as I was forcibly flipped upside down on my bedroom floor. I cracked open an eye to see a visibly irritated care-taker (in name only) hovering over my body. The said care-taker bent over me and pulled on my ear.

"Listen up, kid. A Dr. Abandonato is asking to see you tonight at 10. My boss said that getting you to him would result in promotion, so that's what I'm going to do. Now MOVE IT! This is the only time I feel like getting anyone up, so it's gonna be now!" Amanda pulled me up by the ear, which resulted in a groan of pain from me.

As soon as I was balanced, Amanda stomped out of the room. _She was always a pleasure to be around, that one… _I thought bitterly as I rubbed my ruined ear gently.

Amanda had apparently dyed her hair bubblegum pink recently and unfortunately it suited her. It was already annoying that she seemed to be the stereotypical American, at least stereotypical in Japan, but she had looks that I had seen many swoon at. It was disgusting to see men flock to her, but even more so the women.

I have nothing against lesbians. It's just that they deserve better than someone like the care-taker.

I shook my tangled hair out of the way. My hair was now a nice short length. It was just above my shoulders. This meant that it short enough to handle, but long enough to tie in a ponytail.

I quickly combed through my hair, wincing when I came to a particularly knotted up spot. I looked in the mirror at my dark eyes to see that they seemed to be tinged with blue. I blinked. The blue went away. _Must have been my imagination _I thought while tying up my hair in a low ponytail.

I slowly changed out of my pajamas and put on a t-shirt and jeans. I then slipped on a hoodie, remembering I didn't need people staring at my large _gift._

I gathered up my IPod, which was lying on the floor, just in case the care-taker decided to make a disturbance after coming home

I slowly opened the door to my room to check if that the care-taker was still around. After a quick look, it was confirmed that she was not.

I headed toward the dining room, knowing that if Amanda was home, then the cook was too, along with the rest of the staff. However, I found no peace in that room.

Amanda, as I grudgingly saw, was attacking a man with her lips while she sat on his lap. She kept on making extremely disturbing sounds, and was moving her body in way that I hoped never to see again. I cringed, and quickly looked away. I wondered who the lucky guy was to be on the dangerous end of the stick.

I cleared my throat with a loud –cough- and finally received the attention of the scandalous care-taker, as well as her apparent lover. She scowled at me, as if to say _Oh you just had to come now _and slowly slid off the poor man lap and threw an arm over his shoulder.

I was shocked to see that the poor man was in fact just a teenager. He even seemed to be around my age. He was a very handsome one was well. His soft-looking black hair swept across his forehead, which was just above a pair of large dark set of eyes. His face resembled that of a sweet angel as far as I was concerned.

I frowned, now justifying my previous thinking that the care-taker was a pedophile, just like a certain manga character was, seeing as Amanda was 37 and I was 15. I wondered how this boy could stand to be reminded of that every time they saw each other. No, rather, how could he even stand to be around someone like her? I dearly wanted to know.

"So Reyes-san, to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" I said formally. I wasn't allowed to call her the care-taker when guests were over, if she was ever around.

"This is Tenjou Rui-kun. He's the son of the famous Tenjou Akito, who attained a large sum of money at the age of 21." Amanda said rather proudly.

Oh, well that made sense. She was only dating this _child_ because of his connections to a large sum of money. Even though Amanda was the second richest person in Japan, she was always after more and more money.

"And _why_ do I have the pleasure of meeting Tenjou-san, Reyes-san?" I asked carefully, knowing that I might have stepped over a forbidden boundary.

But the care-taker just smiled. "Well, Rui-kun is going to stay with us from now on, more specifically, with _you_." Even though she was smiling sweetly, I could hear the venom in her voice from 10 feet away. I could tell that she was not happy with this particular arrangement.

"Hello," a pleasant voice said. "I hear that you live here alone. Would you be as kind as to tell me your name?"

_Nice impression there._ I thought as I flicked away my bangs in order to get a good look at the truth behind his eyes.

There was a bored look in his eye, along with another emotion that I couldn't detect, as he regarded my figure.

He finally looked up at my eyes, and there was now a smirk that I detected. I clenched my fists and glowered at him. This guy was making fun of me. But I didn't know about what. I decided that this was a _demented _child, and was more of a demon that an angel.

I lowered my eyes. "Takamine Nemu." I shuffled to a seat far away from him and the care-taker, thinking about how this was a lot like a set-up that you usually saw in anime and manga. I stuck my ear buds from my IPod in and started playing the Flandre theme song, "UN Owen Was Her?" in order to drown out the voices of the annoying care-taker and the demented child. The care-taker's cook came out and started serving us pancakes, bacon and eggs. I ignored the bacon and eggs and looked warily at the pancakes, finally deciding that since they didn't know my diet, it would be rude to the cook to ignore _everything_ that he'd prepared. I picked up my fork and knife, and began to eat my breakfast peacefully.

Not.

Something yanked out my wonderful ignoring device out of my ears and whispered to me, "It's rude to ignore a guest, you know."

I swerved in my chair to see who dared disturb my peace, and saw my martial artist sensei, who actually taught me how to use my fists, my elbows, my knees, my feet, and every single weapon that was known to the military in a fight, looking down on me from his height of 6 foot 3.

I gawked. I hadn't seen Sensei since I was 6 years old (ok this was the ONLY other interesting thing to happen to me other than my babyhood). I was suddenly suspicious of everything that had happened since I had woken up this morning. The care-taker apparently being back, the later meeting with Dr. Abandonato, the current meeting of Tenjou Rui, and the reunion of my favorite sensei.

My Sensei chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much, Nemu-san." I flicked my eyes away. I forgot that he was also the one who taught me how to read people's eyes.

Sensei took a seat next to me. "This meeting involves you, so it's best if you listen."

I scowled. "Fine. I listen if only for your sake, Sensei." I growled while putting away my iPod.

I folded my hands in my lap, deciding against my better judgment to ignore the cook's effort to cook for me. "So," I began formally. I wasn't going to let this child get the better of me. "Why is it that you feel the need to drop so low to this level, Tenjou-san?"

Amanda jumped out of her seat like a feral tiger, ready to rip my throat out. Even though I had spoken formally, the care-taker could tell that I wasn't being friendly. I just smiled politely at her. On the other side of the care-taker, the demented child's expression changed from one of amusement to one of displeasure. I was almost sure that this child had always been able to break through a person's façade. I was a first.

"Well, Takamine-san," surprisingly, there was still formality in his voice, "The Tenjou family found out from Amanda here, quite by accident really, that there was a child that was alone at her dwelling. My father sent me here to look after you." The smirk from before returned into his eyes.

Oh, so that was the way this game was going to played, huh?

"How old are you?" I smiled, though furious that a child my age was to _look after me._

"Excuse me?" Tenjou eyed my incredulously.

"How is it that a person my age is to take care of me? Do you have the credentials?" I was still smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you were over 12 years old." He said smoothly.

I started grinding my teeth. Sure, I had the face of a child, but I was 5 foot 6, which was above average Japanese height. This child had stepped over a boundary that was forbidden.

"I _asked_, how old are you?" The pitch of my voice rose slightly. My Sensei gently put a hand on my shoulder, as if to caution me.

"I happen to be 20. Tell me child, what is _your_ age?" He regarded me darkly. I inwardly punched a fist in the air. I had successfully broken through his façade.

I smiled politely. "I strongly believe that you're still too young to take care of me. I'm 15 and will be 16 in 3 months." In my thoughts, the inner me was screaming, _like hell your 20!_ I quietly plotted to find out his real age one day.

My sensei stood up. "I'm sorry, but this chat will have to end. Reyes-san has another appointment to attend to, and Takamine-san has been told to prepare for a later meeting. Do you not remember, Reyes-san?" The child and I broke off our one-sided (child's) heated stare down to look at the care-taker.

"Y-yes, I remember. Let's go Nemu." Amanda quickly stood up and averted her gaze from my sensei. She was quite afraid of my sensei. If she knew that Sensei ever taught me what he knew about fighting, she would be afraid of me as well. But Sensei told me to keep that a secret.

I quietly stood up and gave the demented child one last glare. I then swerved around and stalked off toward the exit. I was done with this jerk.

Unfortunately, even with what happened later, this was not the last I was to see of him.

* * *

I glowered at my surroundings.

My room had never looked so threatening. The foam green walls looked like ogre's phlegm, the usually comforting clutter repelling me like I was in a garbage dump. Now that the demented child was going to share this house with me, nothing seemed comforting anymore.

I threw my IPod at my bed. Luckily, it had a soft landing on my mattress. I stalked over to it, and proceeded to lie down and listen to my Touhou track. Today was not a good day.

Listening to Bad Apple, my thoughts turned to another important aspect of today.

The doctor.

The meeting with the doctor was ridiculously suspicious. I mean, 10 PM? Who meets late at night unless there is something shady going on? No one.

I didn't know anything about the guy. I searched him through Google, and came up with nothing. There was definitely something shady about him. And shady meant trouble.

I shot out of bed, deciding it was for the best to bring my _special_ items with me for this particular meeting. Just in case there was a kidnapping or something like that.

I opened up my secret room, which was full of stuff like manga, games, and more importantly, my _weapons. _Yes, that's right, weapons.

I went to the closet that held my manual weapons. I scanned over the dangers and my eyes finally found what they were looking for. My baby.

My baby was this ridiculously long and sharp scythe that had really white metal for its blade (it really was white metal). I took it out of its hold and press a button at the end of the staff. The scythe immediately shrunk and quickly transformed into an index sized ring.

I next made a stop to the gun and cannon weaponry. Again I scanned the weapons and fell upon what I wanted.

This was a very special weapon. It looked a lot like a pair of tonfas when separated (I swear I'm not a Hibari fan girl!), but when the pair was put in an upright position, where the hands were holding the handles instead of the arms, and were put together in that position, a special kind of plasma was released from inside the weapon. To be more specific, white plasma. Even the creator of the weapon didn't what it was; only that it was connected with my DNA.

I pulled out a large black backpack, and folded the guns into it. Then I thought perhaps I would be without money and food if I was kidnapped. So, I stashed 285 billion yen (around 3 billion dollars) from my emergency safe (the care-taker was filthy rich) and packaged snacks, mostly pocky. The food I stashed wasn't very healthy, but if someone has enough sugar, they can have a lot of energy.

I stashed several fake along with my real one. I also stashed my IPod and an electronic reader in case I got bored. I didn't play video games on hand held devices.

I exited and locked my secret room, and stalked over to my bed. I hadn't had a very good sleep that night, so I planned to take a very long nap. I dumped my pack next to me on the floor, and slipped under my covers. I pressed a button on the wall that immediately covered the windows. I closed my eyes and hoped I would have a nice nap…

* * *

"_What should we do with the child, sir? It seems that she is all that's left." A gruff voice from my left side woke me up. I looked around and saw myself in a cell._

"_We should just kill her, like the others." I snapped my head up at the sneering voice to see a young boy of 8 with a lunatic smile on his face and ruby eyes widened with glee. He caught her stare and proceeded to lick his lips while turning his sneer to her._

"_I'm afraid we can't do that, Jade. We have already tried." sighed a cold voice that belonged to a handsome man of 20. His fingers played with a peculiar chain around his neck._

_Red-eyes frowned. He looked slightly disappointed._

_I shivered slightly. I didn't know where I was, but the people currently surrounding me were lunatics, of that I was sure. I tried to shift my position, and realized I couldn't._

_My arms and legs had heavy chains attached to them, making it impossible to move._

_My fear increased exponentially as I looked up at Cold-heart. His eyes showed no sympathy towards me or anyone else._

"_Then, do we have to use _that_, Null?" The red-eyed child inquired the cold-hearted one._

_The said Null looked over at me with dull eyes. "It is what has to be done." He waved his hand at some shadowed guard and motioned for him to take me out of the cell._

_I didn't like where this was going, but I wasn't going speak up for myself. There was no sympathy here and the people here, if you could call them people, were most definitely NOT going to listen to any demands. So instead, I shut my mouth more firmly. _

_Cold-heart continued talking. "In order to do _that,_ it is recommended that we do a code 23751 for it to most effective. A young soul is the most easy to work with for this code." As he talked, he put his hand in his pocket to retrieve something. It looked similar to a card key._

_He slid the key in a slot near the entrance of my cell. The door beeped and slowly slid open. Several guards proceed to unlock my chains, and one guard approached me with some water._

_As soon as the chains were off of me, the guard with the water handed it to me. I greedily took it and almost started to drink, but a firm, cold hand stopped me._

"_Not yet, young one." I looked up to see Cold-heart. He was glaring icily at me. He snatched away my drink. "You will be able to once we reach our destination. You, stand her up." He gestured to the nearest guard. The guard stalked over and helped me stand up._

_I then realized that there was no point in fighting back. My legs and arms were completely useless, seeing as they were weak of so little use. I let my captors drag me to their destination and my doom. I watched as Red-eyes was forced to stay behind. We then continued on._

_We soon reach some sort of door. Cold-heart again reached into his pocket to take out a key card. He slid it through a slot, and the door suddenly beeped._

_Cold-heart turned to me, for once with a sadistic gleam in his eye. "Now you may drink young one." He smiled a smile of lunacy. I didn't realize until too late what he was doing. I had already finished off the water._

_There was a sudden burning sensation circulating in my body. I fell to the ground, no longer supported by my captors. The burning kept on getting stronger and stronger. I let out a bloodcurdling scream for all to hear. I wanted the world to know what these terrible beings were doing to me._

_As the fire got stronger, I was becoming weaker. I laid my head on the ground and opened one eye towards the door. A blinding white light emanated from within._

_Someone near my vicinity dragged me by my foot towards the light. The person suddenly picked me up and threw me towards it. The closer I got to the light, the more unconscious I became…_

I screamed a soft scream and shot up from my laying position. Cold sweat was dripping all over my body. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I looked around. I realized I was still in my room.

That meant that everything I had just experienced was, in fact, a dream. I sighed in relief. Thank God that wasn't real.

I looked at my clock. It was 9:15. _Oh God. The appointment is almost here! _ I quickly brushed my hair and tied it up again, and then put my pack on my shoulders. I wasn't going without it.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I swerved towards the direction of the glare to see nothing. Well, that was odd.

I stalked over to the dining room when I heard laughter. I knew that the care-taker had to be in there, her voice was so obvious to me.

And there she was, once again wrapped around the demented child. I grounded my teeth. _Aah, the pedophile couple is back, eh? _I thought as I quickly turned away from the situation. I didn't need another incident.

I wandered the mansion for a bit, thinking how awful it was going to be to see the demented child in the one place I felt comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I was going to get.

Suddenly, a hand reached from behind me and grabbed my face. I could smell something emanating from the hand, but before I could identify it, I was already drifting off…

* * *

I snapped my eyes open. I vaguely remember that someone grabbed me and I was drugged… _Oh, shit. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. _I was suddenly alert. I looked at my current surroundings, and mortifyingly surprised.

It looked frighteningly similar to a classroom from my junior high. In fact, it looked like _my_ classroom. The way the wall was painted, the way the windows were, and even how the desks were slightly out of place from the last fight. Then I saw the blackboard. It confirmed my thinking. The words, "Current score: Mai, 57 points; Kikyo, 63 points. Kikyo in the lead," were written all over it.

A week ago, Satou Mai and Yuki Kikyo had declared war over who got to date the school idol, Shin Jiro. The day before, they had an actual brawl in the classroom, and students gave them points based on how they fought. Personally, I thought that they fought like little bitches, but everyone else was entertained by them. Honestly, people these days just loved blood sports.

With my new evidence, I felt around my back to see if I still had my pack on. Luckily, it hadn't been touched. I sighed in relief, and then tensed. What was I doing here and who in hell brought me?

I slowly stood up and dusted myself off, getting ready to explore my surroundings, when suddenly a flash of white caught my eye. I swerved my head around to examine the whiteness when I came face to face with a middle-aged man.

This man was sitting at the back of the room in this ridiculously high chair, and he was sitting there like a king. I looked at him closer and realized that he wasn't middle-aged; he was actually closed to his early 20s. I felt embarrassed that I had mistaken him for a 40-year-old; such a large age gap.

He was smiling this extremely lunatic smile, licking his lips sadistically while regarding me with eyes of a mad man. It was then that I saw his eyes. They were blood red.

Somehow, this man felt familiar to me on some disturbing level. I didn't know from where, but I was sure I had met him. The thought of ever knowing someone like this made me shiver.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little girl trying to escape my grasp? I'm afraid I can't make that possible for you." The sadistic looking man once again licked his lips. He made a great impression of Flandre hungry for human flesh. "You see," he continued, "I still have a need for you."

He slowly rose from his high chair. He then began to saunter over towards me, with clear sadism in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to be captured and killed this early in life.

I touched my ring in order to have a chance against this threat. My ring beeped and the sadistic man suddenly held suspicion in his eyes. "What are you…?" He stopped his sentence in favor of staring at me disbelievingly.

I was holding my scythe threateningly towards him. "Don't touch me." My voice cracked as I said these words.

"Oh? How amusing." The albino chuckled darkly. "You think a pathetic little threat like that will make me go fleeing? I highly doubt that." His smile of lunacy grew wider.

I had had enough, and without a sound, I swung my blade at the creepy man. He looked mildly surprised that I hadn't screamed out, or was it something else?

He twisted out of the way to avoid the blade. His creepy smiled returned. "You can't touch me," he said tauntingly. H smirked as he dodged another of my silent attack.

Surprisingly, I didn't get irritated by this. I just got calmer and calmer as he dodged my attacks. I eventually returned his grin with a smirk of my own.

"You will regret all that you have done."

He seemed astonished by my words. Even I didn't know what I was talking about. My mind had just suggested that this would be the best course of action.

I realized his guard was down, and twisted my body around in order to get a good aim. I hooked the blade of my scythe around my targets waist, and then I proceeded to cut him.

He gasped. Even though I hadn't cut that deep, blood was spurting out of the fresh wound. He collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths and groaning.

Suddenly, I saw a white light. It looked like it was coming from behind me. The creepy man looked horrified. "You can't go in there! You're not allowed!" He once again gasped in pain.

I gave him another smirk. There was no way this guy had my best interests at heart. In fact, it was to the point that anything he said I shouldn't do was probably something I should do. I faced the white light, determined to escape from the sadistic creep.

I stepped closer to the light, and was suddenly pulled in by some invisible force. I tried to break free, but it was useless. I was completely out of control of my body. I let myself be pulled into the glowing light.

…

**So, how'd you guys like it this time? There is a lot of OCs in this story, so I hope you don't mind.** **KHR world next chapter. Here are the nicknames of the day:**

**Amanda Reyes: The Care-taker**

**Tenjou Rui: Demented Child**

**The Sensei: Sensei**

**Jade: Red-eyes**

**Null: Cold-heart**

**Mysterious man: Sadistic lunatic**

**I hoped you liked my OCs! **

**Please, please review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
